Take my Advice
by Dayraider
Summary: Soren helps Ike relieve some tension in this short story.  I TRIED to make Soren more seme than uke.  Just beware, there's YAOI in this here story.  SO…its rated M.


Take My Advice

I couldn't stand it any longer. The jeers, the stares. Were they just a figment of my imagination or did people truly despise me? It was sunset. I sighed as I walked through the streets of Melior, my hand going absentmindedly to the brand upon my forehead.

We had only been here for a few days. Ike had recently taken over the mercenaries, his father's death making a huge impact. Would he be able to do it? I thought so. Then again, I saw Ike like no other. I saw Ike as a young, brave man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now, Elincia had asked him and his mercenaries to help against the Daein invasion.

I found myself sighing again as I thought of Ike. He was the only person alive that had shown any kind of sympathy toward me. Any kind of compass…

"Hey freak!" I heard a yell, just as a small rock made contact with the back of my head, breaking me from my daydream. I spun around, my daggers instantly in my hands, just in time to see a young boy, no older than ten, running away and laughing.

Mumbling, I sheathed my daggers and turned, picking up the pace as I walked toward the meeting house of the mercenaries. Truly despised, that's what I was.

Eventually, I arrived at the house. As I walked in, I saw Ike talking with Titania. Now there was a level-headed woman. Brave and sure of herself, I had been slightly surprised that she hadn't challenged Ike for leadership of the mercenaries. They were standing together over a map on the table. Both looked up as I entered

"Soren…any news?" Titania asked as she looked at me. Ike was also looking at me with a weary smile.

I blinked a few times, clearing my head. "I talked with Geoffrey personally," I said. "The Daein hordes have been contained at Delbray. His forces are doing better than expected."

Titania nodded, thinking. She then looked at Ike. "We can probably stop here then. I've been staring at this map all day and my mind is starting to cloud over."

Ike nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we can decide where to rendezvous with the guard and when to ride out." he said. He was so much like his father, yet at the same time…he had qualities that Greil never possessed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she said as she picked up her shoulder bag from the floor and flung it over her shoulder. She then turned and walked out.

There was an odd silence in the air. I figured that I might as well be the one to break it, Ike was probably too preoccupied. "When do you think we'll leave?" I asked walking toward him.

Ike shrugged and looked down at the map. He looked so drained. It had been only a month since his father's death, but I could tell it still weighed heavily on him. "We might leave…in two to three days," he softly said. Then, he looked up at me and out eyes met. There was such sorrow in there. Yet, I felt something else…something that I had never felt from anyone else…love.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. "You need to slow down," I said softly. Then, I leaned in and gently kissed his lips. They were soft and warm. I felt myself smirk slightly as I looked into his now stunned eyes.

"Soren," he whispered. "I'm not sure that this is right."

"Shhh…"I whispered. "It's right if your heart feels its right." I don't know what it was about him, but being in his presence gave me such a feeling of bravery and self worth, that I hated to ever tear myself away from him.

I lowered my arms and took one of his hands. "Come with me," I said as I started walking down the hallway toward his room. I led him in and closed the door, locking it behind me.

"Am I the right person for this job?" he asked as he turned and looked at me.

"Of course you are," I replied. "But first, you must learn one of the great secrets of leadership, and that's knowing when to relax." Reaching down, I removed my sandals and approached him. "You're under a lot of stress," I said as I met him, again putting my arms on his broad shoulders.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied.

"Of course I'm right," I said with a straight face. "Take my advice and sit down."

Wordlessly, he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his boots. I climbed on the bed and moved behind him. "You won't be much of a leader if you are collapsing of exhaustion," I said as I began rubbing his shoulders. "Take it off," I whispered.

To my delight, Ike immediately removed his cape and shirt, tossing them aside. My eyes took in his sculpted back, the muscles rippling beneath his skin. How could I be so lucky as to have a man like him as my lover?

"Mmmm," he sighed as my fingers danced along his back. "That feels so good."

"Just wait, you haven't experienced anything yet," I said, the hint of a promise in the air. I continued to rub and massage his back, feeling the muscles gradually relaxing. Ike also seemed to be more relaxed. I heard his breathing slow and deepen, the occasional sigh escaping his lips. "Lay back," I softly said, to which he complied.

"Soren, you've always been there for me," he said as he watched me slowly removing my robe.

I turned to face him. "Of course I'm always there for you. We all know that you'd get lost walking around a tree if it weren't for me," I said as I walked up to him, dressed only in a pair of loose-fitting shorts which I wore as underwear.

His beautiful blue eyes followed me as I approached, got onto the bed and knelt between his legs. I immediately began unbuckling his pants and saw the smile reappear on his lips. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Ike, of course I'm sure. You mean more to me than anyone in existence and I want to make you feel good." I said as I felt my face growing warm. "Plus, I happen to love you."

Ike sighed as he reached out, gently stroking my face. "Oh Soren, I love you too." He then watched as I slowly pulled his pants and underwear down his legs and off his feet.

I looked him over, reveling in the sight. Before me was the most beautiful and sculpted man in the world, and he was naked and willing. "Now, just relax and enjoy," I softly said as I lowered down.

My hand went to his growing member. I couldn't help but to smile slightly. He so easily got excited. In only a few strokes, he was at his full erection. Leaning in, I began to gently lick around his shaft, making him moan. Gods I loved how I could make him feel.

"Oh Soren," he breathed, closing his eyes. "That feels amazing."

Licking up his hardness one last time, I hovered over the tip, leasing it with my tongue before slowly going down.

"Gods!" Ike softly swore. He gripped the sheets as I continued taking him into my mouth. "Soren…so good."

I loved how he felt in my mouth. The skin was so soft, yet the organ so hard. I loved how he moaned as I ran my tongue along the tip and under the head. Then, I clamped down a little tighter and slowly began to raise and lower my head.

Ike gripped the sheets tighter as I got into my rhythm. It wasn't long before he was breathing heavily and slowly moving his head from side to side. I allowed my hand to travel up and gently caress his taunt stomach. He was close. I sped up slightly, knowing it wouldn't be much longer as I was now tasting his pre-ejaculate.

Then…it happened. With a loud groan of rapture, I felt the first volley hit the back of my mouth. Knowing what to do, I stopped my bobbing my head and massaged the pulsing member as it fired shot after shot of seed into my mouth.

Ike was trembling from the sensations. His muscles twitching slightly as he began to settle into a blissful afterglow.

I slowly came off of Ike's member and carefully crawled onto him. My own member was extremely hard, begging for attention, but I had other goals. I looked down into his half-closed eyes, still slightly in a daze. "I love you," I whispered as I slowly laid down upon him, welcoming the weight of his arms as they gingerly closed around me.

"I love you to Soren. I'd be nothing without you," Ike softly returned as he began to slowly caress my bare back. "Here, let me take care of you."

"No, not yet," I said. "Just being in your arms like this is what I want more than anything."

Just lying there, I was the happiest man alive. I had to wipe my eyes as they began to tear up. I was being held by my love…my life. I was being held by my Ike.

(The End)


End file.
